


Where the Cat Directs

by FromAnonymousToZ



Series: Lanternuary 2021 [3]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: A vague allusion to Little Red Riding Hood, Enoch Does Something Morally Reprehensible, Enoch helps lead wayward souls astray, Gifts, Lanternuary 2021, M/M, Misdirection, Short & Sweet, between hope and fear, inter spem et metum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: A little girl finds herself in Pottsfield, fleeing the Beast, but Enoch hardly has her best intrests at heart.For the Lanternuary 2021 prompt: inter spem et metum “between hope and fear”
Relationships: The Beast/Enoch (Over the Garden Wall)
Series: Lanternuary 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Where the Cat Directs

The girl is small. Her hands shake as she holds her basket close to her chest. Around her shoulders, she wears a thick cloak, certainly not strange to see on the shoulders of one of the inhabitants of the winter wood.

What is strange about it is the color, crimson as fresh blood. 

It’s blinding against the soft oranges and browns and golds that make up the medley of Pottsfield, such red was hardly ever found among chalk-white bones and yellow pumpkin blossoms. 

She’s a small thing, frail, with dainty hands that cling to her basket of sweets. She scares easily too, shaking like a leaf as she makes her way cautiously through Pottsfeild, framed by Miss Clara and Flagsman Brown, who are assuring her with gentle words that she will be fine and that their Enoch will help her.

Enoch promises to do no such thing, but that’s hardly something the general public needs to know. 

Enoch watches the girl through the eyes of ravens clinging like stalwart guardians to roofs and through the eyes of mice scrambling through the streets. 

With every passing moment, her steps become more and more assured, her fearful expression painted by something hopeful as she begins to glance around at the strange folk around her. 

Enoch hums, deep bellow the earth, and slips into the catskin. 

He blinks at the barn wall, stands and stretches, flexing his tail, and waits. 

The doors of his barn creak open, the hazy light of noon casting long shadows along the walls.

Miss Clara and Flagsman Brow usher the little girl inside, and Miss Clara breaks away from them to call for him. 

“Enoch?” She addresses the maypole, lying discarded on the barn floor. 

Enoch hums, striding forward into the light, tail stirring against the empty air. 

“How may I be of assistance, Miss Clara?” He purrs and then fixes his gaze on the girl. “Oh, dear, poor thing, are you lost?” 

“She’s looking to get to her grandmother’s house, but she’s gotten awfully turned around, and she seems to think someone is following her.” Miss Clara informs. Enoch doesn't doubt any of what she says and has to hide a grin. 

“I see,” He drawls, “Well, I shall see what I can do.” 

Flagsman Brown tips his cap, and he and Clara turn to leave. The girl swallows thickly as the doors to the barn click shut. 

Enoch hums and paces closer to the young girl. 

“You are going to see your grandmother?” 

The girl nods, timid fear flashing in her eyes. 

“And your parents sent you out into the wood alone?” 

“Mother and father need to tend the fields. They sent me to bring more food for grandmother because she is ill.” 

Enoch lets concern radiate from him. 

“Dear, I’m afraid your basket is empty,” He notes, and the girl’s eyes fix on her feet as they drag bashfully through the dirt. 

“I ate it.” Shame colors her voice. She speaks so quietly even the catskin’s sensitive ears strain to hear it. “Please,” She begs. “It was so cold, and I was so hungry-” 

“Now, now, dear,” He soothes, voice gentle. “That’s no trouble at all. We’ll fill your basket before we send you on our way.” 

“Thank you.” She says, voice barely above a whisper, still filled with shame. 

“Of course, lass. Now, where about in the wood, would you say your grandmother lives?” He asks pleasantly. 

The girl’s fingers fret along the edge of her basket.

“Along the river.” She murmurs softly. 

Enoch’s ears prick forward at that.

“Oh!” He cries delightedly, tail flicking. “I hardly need my maps for that! You need only go due north before you hit the river, and then you must go left because right only feeds into the lake. From there, it should be easy enough to find your grandmother’s house if you follow the water. I know a path that will take you there.” He lies through a friendly smile.

Hope crosses the girl’s face, and she smiles timidly. 

Enoch allows his expression to go grim, ears flicking, reveling in the joy of acting. 

“Now,” He murmurs earnestly. “What’s this about being followed?” 

The girl bites her lip, fear crossing it again. She clutches her basket closer to her chest. 

“Do you know the legend of the Beast?” Her voice is small and timid; Enoch feigns surprise. 

“Of course, lass. Who doesn't know the Beast’s story?”

“I-” The girl trails off as if worried Enoch will not believe her. “I hear his singing.” 

Enoch hums at that.

“That is very worrisome, indeed.” He pretends to consider. “When you leave Pottsfield, see that you take a pumpkin blossom with you. If the winter warden thinks you are under my protection, he will not dare lay a hand upon you.” 

The girl’s face breaks out into a tentative grin. 

“Oh, thank you, thank you so much, I do not know how I will ever repay you.” 

“It’s no trouble, dear, you needn’t worry about paying me. Now, let's see to it that your basket gets filled, and I’ll show you the path that leads to the river.”

The girl nods and follows him out of the barn as Enoch feels a distinctive presence lingering at his borders.

* * *

It's not until he’s waved the girl on her way and sent her aimlessly into the woods that he finally sees the Beast. 

A shifting in the trees draws his gaze as from the thick overgrowth, a figure breaks away, approaching the fence where the catskin sits, tail flicking in the air. 

“I have a gift for you,” Enoch says into the still air, his words dripping with mischief. 

“Oh?” The Beast sounds amused. “Would this gift happen to be cloaked in red?” 

“How did you guess?” Enoch teases, grinning. The Beasts eyes dance in rings of delighted blue as he draws closer to the fence, close enough that he can reach out and touch the catskin. And touch he does, almost reflexively reaching out to smooth down the messy fur framing Enoch’s ears. 

“I’ll admit, it was unwise to shepherd her so close to Pottsfeild.” The Beast remarks. “I had hoped to have her planted before she reached your borders. It was not my intention to burden you with my prey.” 

“It's no burden, neighbor, really, I’m honored to help you cultivate hope in your prey.” Enoch drawls lazily as he leans into the Beast’s icy touch. 

The Beast hums in response before continuing. 

“How did you coax her to return to the wood?” Curiosity paints the Beast’s voice. “She was too fearful to stop running when she left my forest.”

“Oh, it wasn’t terribly difficult, neighbor,” Enoch hums. “I merely informed her that if she was under my protection, you would not bring harm to her.” 

The Beast hums at that, claws stroking along the length of Enoch’s back.

“And is she?” He asks at last, eyes sparking tantalizing colors. 

“Under my protection? Of course not.” Enoch says, flattening a stray tuft of fur on his paw with his tongue. 

The Beast makes a pleased sound that makes Enoch fight a smile.

“Well then,” He murmurs after several minutes enraptured in gentle silence. “I suppose I have a gift to claim.” 

“Indeed. I wouldn't want to keep you from your gift.” 

The Beast gives one last scratch around the catskin’s ears before nodding his goodbye and turning to follow the girl into the thick of the forest.


End file.
